


Однодневное путешествие

by pouringmorning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e08 Day Trip, F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Het, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Выходит, путешествие во всего один день способно изменить многое, если только правильно подобрать спутника. Или если она правильно выберет тебя.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin





	Однодневное путешествие

Застывающий в сумеречном морозе лес и холодные звёзды опускались вокруг него с немым, но беспрекословным укором, который, безусловно, Беллами без возражений разделял. Было холодно, больно, и единственное, что удержало его живым, когда он остался один во мгле, оставленный своими видениями и угрызениями совести на секунду, это внезапно влившийся в вены страх, заставивший его вскинуть пистолет над собой. Одно неосознанное движение век, и его рука уже пуста, а до этого так реально лежавший в ней пистолет смотрит на него самого.

— Живи, дыши, страдай.

Как он может?

Дыхание испуганным подростком мечется в груди, разбиваясь о невидимую преграду, потому что часть его правда хочет жить. Беллами замирает, по-глупому, бесполезно, забывая, что делать, как вдохнуть, чтобы это было естественно и правильно, и не понимает, и действительно боится, хотя минуты назад молил о смерти.

А потом появляется Кларк, и всё его тело прошибает жаром.

Когда он на негнущихся ногах приближается к дереву спустя несколько смазанных и выкачавших из него последние силы минут драки, Беллами неосознанно хватается за Кларк, пытаясь успокоиться от её живого тепла, касаясь её колена неровным движением ладони. Он вздрагивает от облегчения, когда она цепляется за него с тем же отчаянием, сжимая руками его запястья одно за другим.

Впервые за годы одиночества и вины Беллами позволяет себе признаться кому-то, что он совсем не в порядке.

Звёзды вновь смотрят на него с насмешкой, и промёрзшая земля где-то внизу — или что-то ещё — заставляет его тело болезненно ломаться изнутри и слезами — снаружи. Кларк остаётся островком тепла даже сейчас, остаётся рядом с ним, будто бы наплевав на его признание.

— Если ты хочешь прощения, хорошо, я прощаю тебя.

— Ты нужен мне.

— Пожалуйста, вернись в лагерь _со мной_.

В этот момент, когда он не в силах даже моргнуть и в то же время посмотреть на неё через пелену перед глазами, Беллами явственно понимает, что никогда не захочет остаться без Кларк по своей воле.

Она двигается ближе, доверчиво и совсем не привычно-расчётливо укладывая голову на его плечо, обещает — когда ты будешь готов. Часть Беллами по-детски боится, что она уйдёт, потому что эта часть его и есть тот испуганный подросток, который пытался как лучше, но всё разрушил.

Страх чуть снова не поднимается внутри, но Беллами устало откидывает голову назад, прижимаясь к стволу дерева, и слушает дыхание Кларк. Медленное, успокаивающее — вдох и выдох, оставляющие в воздухе едва заметный пар и тянущиеся к нему, стирающие любое течение времени. Беллами наконец прикрывает глаза и сам переводит дыхание.

Кларк была серьёзна, верно? Ей правда не наплевать. Она правда считает, что он её _спас_.

Он благодарно склоняет голову в её сторону, замирая, когда его нос стукается в светловолосую макушку. Её волосы отливают солнечным светом даже после заката, и Беллами не может понять, как не заметил раньше. Кларк пахнет пожухлыми листьями и ночной свежестью, но никак не ледяным холодом звёзд, и в этот момент Беллами окончательно решает предпочесть её огромным газовым гигантам и железной станции, обречённо кружащей над ними.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он, и если бы кто-то сказал ему дни назад, что он будет благодарить Кларк Гриффин, сидя с ней вдвоём в лесу посреди ночи, он бы тут же отправил сумасшедшего рубить дрова на самой дальней поляне от его палатки.

Она откидывает голову назад, встречая его взгляд:

— И тебе. Я бы не справилась без тебя. Они все бы рассчитывали только на меня, и я… я бы не смогла так, — честно пожимает плечами Кларк, и от того, как её плечо стукается в него, Беллами больше не замерзает. — Хоть мы с тобой и не всегда были во всём согласны, но мы правда бы не выжили без тебя.

В её глазах на последних словах появляется возбуждённый блеск какой-то идеи, от которой будто бы искрятся радужки и чуть ли не скачут искры по волосам. Она едва ли не дёргается в своём неизвестном озарении, и где-то на периферии сознания Беллами становится смешно и одновременно восхитительно спокойно. А мгновением позже Кларк возвращается её привычная личность, не умеющая веселиться и вечно спешащая куда-то, но Беллами теперь начинает видеть сквозь неё. Тем не менее, он вспоминает, что она наверняка уже жаждет вернуться в лагерь, разобраться с найденным оружием и строить планы. Честно говоря, ей вместо этого определённо нужен хороший отдых, но раз уж они не могут его себе позволить, то они хотя бы будут в этом безумии вместе. Ведь по-другому уже и так бы не вышло.

— Пойдём в лагерь, — вздыхает он, глядя на неё сверху вниз. Когда она не кричит на него, приподнимаясь и осуждающе указывая пальцем в грудь, Беллами наконец удаётся заметить, что она намного ниже.

— Точно? — тут же напрягается она, мгновением сворачивая мысленные свёртки планов.

— Да, — кивает Беллами.

Ему больше не хочется бежать.

Он хочет отдать Октавии дурацкое одеяло из тех, которым так радовалась Кларк, сесть перед тем экраном и попытаться всё исправить. Стать лучше и не повторять своих ошибок.

Они тянут друг друга, помогая подняться. Ни у кого из них не хватает сил и храбрости, чтобы посмотреть на мёртвое тело парня, попавшего в это всё по вине властных идиотов с Арки. Кларк медленно уводит Беллами с поляны, и когда их плечи впервые касаются друг друга, он не принимает ни одной попытки увернуться. Это ощущается как что-то правильное, что невозможно больше изменить и переписать по чьему-нибудь велению.

— У меня есть план, — под хруст сухих веток сообщает Кларк, и Беллами правда, правда больше не хочется оставаться без неё.

Беллами бросает мешки с винтовками посреди освещаемого кострами лагеря сотни, в который он и не ожидал вернуться, уж тем более без удушающей паники, вызванной страхом за жизнь и стыдом. Подростки носятся туда-сюда, и, конечно же, снова что-то случилось, но он чувствует непоколебимое желание выжить и уберечь их. Выходит, путешествие во всего один день способно изменить многое, если правильно подобрать спутника. Или если спутника правильно выберет она.

Они с Кларк заканчивают друг за другом предложения.

— Я устал бояться.


End file.
